militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
185th Airborne Division Folgore
185th Airborne Division Folgore or 185ª Divisione Paracadutisti Folgore was a Parachute Division of the Italian Army (in Italian Regio Esercito) during World War II. History The division was formed on 1 September 1941 in Tarquinia, as the 1ª Divisione Paracadutisti. The division was intended to be used in Operation Hercules - the planned Axis invasion of Malta. Initially the division was made up of the following units: * Division headquarters and headquarters company * 1st Parachute Infantry Regiment (later renamed 185th Parachute Infantry Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** II Parachute Infantry Battalion ** III Parachute Infantry Battalion ** IV Parachute Infantry Battalion ** 1st Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 antitank guns, nicknamed elefantino - little elephant, for his shape) * 2nd Parachute Infantry Regiment (later renamed 186th Parachute Infantry Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** V Parachute Infantry Battalion ** VI Parachute Infantry Battalion ** VII Parachute Infantry Battalion ** 2nd Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 antitank guns) * 3rd Parachute Infantry Regiment joined the division on 3 March 1942 (later renamed 187th Parachute Infantry Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** IX Parachute Infantry Battalion ** X Parachute Infantry Battalion ** XI Parachute Infantry Battalion ** 3rd Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * Parachute Artillery Regiment (later renamed 185th Parachute Artillery Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Battery ** I Parachute Artillery Group (with 47/32 M35 cannons) ** II Parachute Artillery Group (with 47/32 M35 cannons) ** III Parachute Artillery Group (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * VIII Parachute Engineer Battalion * Mining and Explosives Engineers Company * Signal Engineers Company * Division Service Units Each Parachute Infantry Battalion fielded one Headquarters and three Parachute Infantry Companies. Each Parachute Artillery Group fielded one Headquarters and two Parachute Artillery Batteries armed with 47/32 M35 cannons. The VIII Parachute Engineer Battalion fielded one Headquarters and three Parachute Engineer Companies. The Division was well equipped with modern automatic weapons (Beretta submachine gun, Breda M37 and Breda M38 heavy machine guns) and many support weapons, giving the paratroopers of the division a good firepower against infantry and light tanks, but without any transports or medium and heavy artillery. After the cancellation of the invasion of Malta the division was sent to the North African theater. However it left the 1st Parachute Infantry Regiment with one battalion in Italy as foundation for the [[184 Airborne Division Nembo|184th Airborne Division Nembo]]. In June 1942 the divisions name was changed to 185th Airborne Division ''Folgore'' and its regiments renumbered and renamed as well. In North Africa the division participated in the Battles of El Alamein, where the division was the protagonist of a strong resistance against the attacking Commonwealth forces, managing also to drive off some attacks conducted by tanks and heavy infantry. In the course of the Second Battle of El Alamein the division was completely destroyed. El Alamein During the Second battle of El Alamein the Folgore Division was under attack from three British divisions 44th (Home Counties) Infantry Division, 50th (Northumbrian) Infantry Division, 7th Armoured Division, and the 1st Free French Brigade. ] Operation Lightfoot launched on 24 October 1942, was designed to break through the supposed "weak" Italian-held southern sector of the Alamein line where the Bologna, Brescia, Pavia and Folgore Divisions anchored the right flank. The British attack began with an artillery barrage, followed by an all out assault by the 7th Armoured and 44th Infantry divisions. However, all that was achieved at a high cost of life and equipment was a small salient, which was soon recaptured by the Folgore. In the following days between 25 October and 4 November, the 50th, 7th, 44th divisions, 1st and 2nd Free French and the Royal Hellenic Brigades, supported by artillery and armour, failed to break through in the southern sector. The Folgore used everything at their disposal including letting the enemy advance into a "cul-de-sac" and then launching a counterattack from all sides. They also used their 47mm Anti-tank guns from enfilade positions and Molotov cocktails to knock out the advancing tanks. In the initial British assault alone the Folgore had destroyed over 120 armoured vehicles, and inflicted over 600 casualties. On 6 November, after having exhausted all its ammunition, the remainder of the Division surrendered. The few survivors, who managed to withdraw, were reorganized into the 285 Folgore Parachute Battalion and fought in Tunisia, they surrendered to the British in 1943, but without having to show a white flag and without having to raise their hands while surrendering. Quarrie, p 58 Battle analysis At El-Alamein, throughout several engagements, the paratroopers were either able to drive back the attacks or, when the enemy had been successful in completely wiping out the first line of outposts, to reform again, usually counterattacking. In spite of the overwhelming numbers, the British made little headway against them, and in the end, the Folgore was ordered to fall back because the enemy obtained a breakthrough elsewhere. The reasons behind this limited victory of sorts are two: mines and "guts". The mines were of course an invaluable asset for the defense. Here the minefields were extensive, thick, and treacherous; furthermore, the mines were in multiple fields. They forced the attackers to move slowly and to stick to the bottlenecks of the cleared pathways, often under observed artillery fire. Whenever the exit of the cleared track was within reach of one of the short-ranged Italian 47mm AT guns, it was easy to block the attack, provided that the first tank or two were disabled. But the British had effective mine-clearing task forces, flail tanks (the Scorpions) and Valentine tanks, and heavy artillery barrages to move behind. All of their main attacks, in the end, came through the minefields. There, the outnumbered paratroops, after hours of artillery fire, counterattacked the infantry and close assaulted the tanks, with grenades and molotov cocktails. Notwithstanding the heavy casualties they suffered, and temporary British successes in occupying several positions in the first outpost line, they held their ground. The main British effort, of course, was in the northern part of the line of the "Battle of El Alamein". However, the four divisions attacking the Folgore positions in the south, had also been given breakthrough objectives, that they did not reach. The 7th Armoured Division had been ordered to spare their tanks, so their attacks were called off after the bloody fighting during the night of October 24: 31 British tanks were destroyed or disabled during that night alone. At the end of the battle of El Alamein, Harry Zinder of Time magazine noted that the Italians paratroopers fought better than had been expected, and commented that: In the south, the famed Folgore parachute division fought to the last round of ammunitionHarry Zinder's nov 16, 1942 report for TIME MAGAZINE With a few survivors and some replacement, the 285º Battaglione Paracadutisti "Folgore", a battaillon-size unit commandeered by captain Lombardini, was formed, and participated to the defense of the Mareth Line in Tunisia in mid 1943, particularly at the battle of Takrouna, where it was completely destroyed. Order of battle The division was sent to Africa and fought in the Battle of El Alamein with the following structure:G.Lunardi, P.Compagni "I paracadutisti Italiani 1937/45", Editrice Militare Italiana, Milano 1989, pag.41 * Division Headquarters and Headquarters Company * 186th Parachute Infantry Regiment ** Headquarter and Headquarters Company ** V Parachute Infantry Battalion ** VI Parachute Infantry Battalion ** VII Parachute Infantry Battalion ** Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * 187th Parachute Infantry Regiment ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** II Parachute Infantry Battalion (from 185th Parachute Infantry Regiment) ** IV Parachute Infantry Battalion (from 185th Parachute Infantry Regiment) ** IX Parachute Infantry Battalion ** X Parachute Infantry Battalion ** Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * 185th Parachute Artillery Regiment ** Headquarters and Headquarters Battery ** I Parachute Artillery Group (with two batteries of 47/32 M35 cannons) ** II Parachute Artillery Group (with two batteries of 47/32 M35 cannons) ** III Parachute Artillery Group (with two batteries of 47/32 M35 cannons) * VIII Parachute Engineer Battalion * 185th Medical Section * 20th Maintenance Section * 20th Supply Section * 20th Mortar Company (81mm Model 35 mortars) * 185th Mining and Explosives Engineers Company * 185th Signal Engineers Company * 185th Mixed Carabinieri Company * 185th Transportation Unit * 260th Field Post Office Honours For tits conduct during the Second Battle of El Alamein the divisions as whole was awarded a Gold Medal of Military Valor. The 185th Artillery, 186th Paratroopers and 187th Paratroopers regiments received a second Gold Medal for specific actions during the Second Battle of El Alamein. Additionally the following soldiers of the division were awarded a Gold Medal of Military Valor during the Western Desert Campaign: * Second Battle of El Alamein: ** Corporal Major Antonio ANDRIOLO, 186th Parachute Regiment, October 23 – November 4, 1942 ** First Lieutenant Roberto BANDINI, 186th Parachute Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** First Lieutenant Ferruccio BRANDI, 187th Parachute Regiment, October 24, 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Pietro BRUNO 132d Transport Regiment ** Private Giuseppe CAPPELLETTO, 186th Parachute Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** Private Giacomo CESARONI, 187th Parachute Regiment, October 29, 1942 ** Private Leandro FRANCHI, 186th Parachute Regiment, November 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Giovanni GAMBAUDO, 186th Parachute Regiment, October 23–24, 1942 ** First Lieutenant Marco GOLA, 186th Parachute Regiment, October 23–24, 1942 ** Private Gerardo LUSTRISSIMI, 186th Parachute Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** Sergeant Major Dario PIRLONE, 185th Artillery Regiment, October 24, 1942 ** Sergeant Nicola PISTILLO, 186th Parachute Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** Corporal Major Dario PONZECCHI, 185th Parachute Regiment, October 26, 1942 ** Captain Costantino RUSPOLI, Prince of Poggio Suasa, 187th Parachute Regiment, October 26–27, 1942 ** Captain Gastone SIMONI, 187th Parachute Regiment, October 23–27, 1942 * For other battles during the Western Desert Campaign: ** Sergeant Major Mario GIARETTO, 186th Parachute Regiment, August 8, 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Omero LUCCHI, Folgore Division Artillery, August 31 – September 4, 1942 ** Sapper Clinio MISSERVILLE, 185th Assault Sapper Company, September 10, 1942 ** Major Aurelio ROSSI, 187th Parachute Regiment, August 20 – September 3, 1942 ** Captain Fabio RUGIADI, 187th Parachute Regiment, August 30, 1942 ** Lieutenant Colonel Luigi PASCUCCI 132d Transport Regiment ** Lieutenant Colonel Carlo Marescotti RUSPOLI, Prince of Poggio Suasa, 186th Parachute Regiment ** First Lieutenant Giovanni STARACE, Folgore Division, July - November, 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Giovanni STASSI, 186th Parachute Regiment, August 25 – September 2, 1942 ''Folgore'' Combat Group On 25 September 1944 the Italian Co-Belligerent Army raised the Folgore Combat Group with soldiers and materiel from the disbanded [[184th Airborne Division Nembo|184th Airborne Division Nembo]]. After the war the combat group became the ''Folgore'' Mechanized Division, which was disbanded on 31 October 1986. ''Folgore'' Parachute Brigade On 1 January 1963 the Italian Army raised the ''Folgore'' Parachute Brigade in Pisa. After the end of the Cold War the Italian Army decided to rename the battalions in its brigades as regiments for historical reasons. Therefore, the battalions in the Folgore Parachute Brigade were given the names of the regiments of the former 185th Airborne Division Folgore. See also * Paracadutisti References * Further reading * George F. Nafziger. Italian Order of Battle: An organizational history of the Italian Army in World War II (3 vol) * Irving, David. La pista della volpe Mondadori editore. Milano, 1978 * Krieg, E. La guerra nel deserto - vol. 2 - La battaglia di El Alamein. Edizioni di Crémille. Ginevra, 1969 * Petacco, Arrigo. L'armata nel deserto. (Capitolo: Folgore). Mondadori editore. Milano, 2001 Category:Airborne divisions of Italy Category:Divisions of Italy in World War II